1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephoto lens system having a large aperture and including a vibration correction function, and a photographing device including the telephoto lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras or video cameras including an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) are now widely used. In particular, demand for camera modules having mega pixel resolution has increased and cameras having 10 million or more pixels and high image quality are emerging.
An object at a far distance can be photographed using a telephoto lens system. However, in a telephoto lens system that has a long focal length, an image captured may appear blurry due to vibration. Vibration generated due to fine tremor of hands and generated during a photographing operation may decrease quality of photographed images. In particular, a telephoto lens system has a long focal length, and thus a shift in image positions due to vibration may be large. Accordingly, in a telephoto lens system, vibration correction is required. Also, when a lens group for correcting vibration is designed, space for installing an instrument for driving a vibration correction lens group and the compact size of the vibration correction lens group need to be considered at the same time.